And the Thunder and Lightning Shall Roar
by Captain Ash
Summary: What happens when the most powerful weapon in the universe ends up in the hands of a certain orange headed Reaper? One-Shot. For now.


And the Thunder and Lightning Shall Roar

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo. Thor and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

**THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO**

* * *

Thor was bleeding profusely from his final battle with the dreaded serpent, Jormungandr, the very snake that he had driven from Earth so many years ago. The Lord of Asgard slowly walked away from corpse of the giant snake, as one of its fangs continued to drip poison into his body. The thunder god stopped on his eighth step and looked to the horizon.

He could see the fire and hear the sounds of battle as his world fell, the final Ragnarok. Despite being powered by the Odin Force, the recently instated king could only break the cycle. Yes, thus was truly the last hour of the Asgardians. Though greatly saddened, he also felt something he had not felt for a long time. Peace. Thor knew this was the end, but never did he He spun his hammer by its leather strap one last time and opened a portal to the mortal dimension.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of... Thor." The thunder god then threw the hammer into the portal with all his remaining might, hoping to Odin that someone would find it. Thor took another step, his ninth and final one as he fell to the ground dead.

**THOUSANDS OF YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Rukia" Ichigo softly begged at the now somewhat blurry figure of his friend, hoping to get a response. He felt more than saw her reply, and this time nothing could stop the scream of pain as Rukia's shoe, twisted as she did to look down at him. He knew instantly that she was crying, his sister Yuzu cried enough for him to recognise the symptoms even without his eyesight, he could sense them, he didn't know how but he just could. Her voice merely echoed that thought.

"Don't move, don't try to follow me." Her words while harsh, spoke of a deep hidden pain.

"Conserve your energy and try to linger in this world a little longer." She continued, tears falling from her eyes. And with that she turned, carefully removing her foot from his crippled hand as she did so and slowly began her walk towards the door, the door that shone with warmth and a continued light.

"Rukia" Ichigo yet again begged, only for his face to hit the ground bellow, and a further part of himself smash.

"Your one stubborn idiot you know that right?" Ichigo growled into the tarmac as he recognised the voice, it was the red head, Renji Abarai.

"Stop making so much noise and die quietly." The ponytailed man said.

"Like I'll die yet!" Ichigo responded in with a snort.

"Really? Because looking at the roads change of colour you only have half an hour left." The dark haired one said, clearly not caring for the boy's condition.

"You may yet live, so be quite now." Rukia said, trying to comfort the orange haired teen if just a little though she kept her voice cold. Ichigo winced at her cold dead tone, it sounded so much like her brother's.

"Live your life and survive, do not follow me, for if you do...I'll never forgive you." And with that said Rukia left through the blinding portal, with her two comrades, to face her fate in the other-world. The gate slowly shut, taking Rukia to the other side away from him, and with it a little bit of himself.

Ichigo began to lose consciousness, but something bright shining above him that snapped him awake. A shining orb of light appeared in the night sky above him. Out of the orb fell something that has been said to be out of legends and myths. It struck the ground in front of the barely breathing young man, nearly crushing him. He looked up and saw a massive hammer lying in a small crater in front of him. The handle was wrapped in brown leather with a leather loop at the end. The hammer itself was a thick rectangle of gray stone, but also seemed to have a bit of a metallic quality to it as it shined slightly under the street lights.

_"Reach out"_

Ichigo heard voice whisper. Ichigo looked around slightly, unable to muster much strength to turn his head fully, looking for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from the hammer. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating due to the fact he was practically knocking on death's door or not, but for some odd reason he felt compelled to move toward the hammer.

"_Reach out. Prove your worth."_

Ichigo heard the voice call out yet again, this time he held his hand out, attempting to grasp the handle of the hammer.

_ "__Reach out. Reach out. Reach out"_

Slowly, Ichigo reached out and grasped the handle of the hammer, as a thunderstorm began to form. Lightning danced across the sky and thunder boomed from the heavens, as he picked it up by a fraction of an inch before he was struck by lightning.

* * *

Ichigo awoke slowly. He quickly got up, surprised by his surroundings. He was standing on the side of a building. In fact all of the buildings appeared to be sideways and there was a bright blue sky with white clouds scattered around.

"So thou art the one that found mine hammer. Tell me young one, what is thine name?" Said a booming voice. Ichigo looked behind him and saw a man standing not more than 10 feet from him. He was a large man with a physique very much like one would expect from a professional wrestler, and stood taller Ichigo's friend Chad which was saying something. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, but the thing that surprised Ichigo the most was what the man was wearing. It looked very much like a Viking costume as his attire consisted of a black tunic with four metal discs attached to the front, chainmail on his arms and legs, a long red cape, black boots, and he had a hammer clutched in his right hand. The same hammer Ichigo had lifted not more than a minute ago.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to find his voice.

"Who…what…huh?"

The stranger laughed. It was a hearty laugh that started deep within his belly and sprang out happily.

"Such was the reaction of the very first mortals to behold my form for the first time, but that t'was long, long ago. Again I ask thee, what is thine name?" The Viking said in a good natured tone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The ginger teen replied.

"Such a strange name, but it matters little. I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Gaea, God of Thunder and Lord of Asgard." Thor said, his voice brimming with confidence and pride as he held up his hammer and lightning struck behind him. This did little for Ichigo.

"Yeah, sure you are. Anyway, what is this place and how did I get here?" Ichigo asked, though Thor glared ever so slightly. Mortals sure where harder to impress than he remembered.

"We are in your mind, Ichigo. What doth thou remember before thine arrival in this place?" Thor queried. Ichigo remembered what happened all right, he flinched at the painful memory. Thor nodded in understanding.

"Ah, something painful no doubt. Worry not, I shall not press further. Suffice it to say though, thou were very close to meeting Hela herself. However when thou lifted Mjolnir, ye summoned the power of the storm and I came hence to this place." The thunder god said, but this just raised more questions for Ichigo.

"If this is my mind, how are you in here and what the hell is a Mjolnir?"

"We are in thine mind as my spirit is forever bound to Mjolnir and when ye moved it, I was awakened. This is Mjolnir." Thor said and raised the hammer to show Ichigo.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of…Thor?" Ichigo read, as Thor nodded.

"Aye. None may wield Mjolnir save those deemed worthy. Mjolnir 'tis truly the most powerful weapon ever forged, capable of untold amounts of destruction. However it also can be used to forge, to create. Remember this Ichigo Kurosaki for it shall serve thee well in the future." The Asgardian said as Ichigo just looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The young man asked, growing increasingly frustrated.

"Ah yes, I seems it is time to cut to the proverbial chase. Since thee hath proven thyself worthy to Mjolnir, you shall become the new Thor!" The former Lord of Asgard said.

"The new…you?" Ichigo said, though this was more of a question than a statement.

"Nay, ye can never be me, nor as I could never be you. You will always be Ichigo Kurosaki, only with an Asgardian addition. The godly essence that binds me to Mjolnir shall pass unto you. You will become half-Asgardian, half Elder God, as I was. Thou shall gain mine unending strength and power. You, Ichigo Kurosaki, shall become immortal! Mastery of all forms of combat known to me shall be yours, as well as my armors and Megingjord, the Belt of Strength. Lastly, Mjolnir and all its powers shall be yours to command."

"This is insane! First I'm dying, now you're saying I'm going to live forever?!"

"Nay, no creature truly lives forever, I myself am proof of that." The Thunderer said.

"Thou shall gain my memories and knowledge in the transference, though many of Mjolnir's other powers beside it's power over the storm shall take much time for thee to master. In time you will learn from my memories and train until you are as powerful as I was." Thor continued as Ichigo looked awestruck at the sound of this.

"So tell me Ichigo Kurosaki. Art thou ready?" Thor asked as he held out Mjolnir. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"What the hell? Besides, this is all a dream anyway." Ichigo said as he grasped the handle of Mjolnir and was then enveloped in a bright light.

**SOMETIME LATER**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki stood atop a tower. He had made it into Soul Society and made it to where they were holding Rukia. Ichigo had gotten his friends from the world of the living to help in the rescue, and had even finagled a Shinigami medic by the name of Hanataro to help. The little medic had managed to get Rukia out of her cell, but was soon caught. He looked down from his perch and onto the bridge below. In the middle of the bridge, were two Captains, their haori gave them away. Of the two, Ichigo instantly recognized Byakuya Kuchiki. The other one had waist length white hair, and had stopped Byakuya from trying to kill both Rukia and Hanataro.

Ichigo had seen enough as he raised his newly enhanced spiritual pressure so it slammed down on all of them, crushing Rukia and Hanataro. Byakuya and Rukia's eyes widened at the spiritual pressure, because it felt familiar to them, but stronger than ever before. It was a spiritual pressure they knew was extinguished nearly three weeks ago. The white-haired Captain nearly had a heart attack when he felt the spiritual pressure slam itself on him like several tons. It was easily beyond Captain level!

A shadowy figure flew high above the bridge, causing all on it to look up. Rukia saw the one man she was secretly in love with, despite the glare of the sun. Byakuya looked up with a frown as he saw the one man he believed should be dead. He saw Ichigo Kurosaki, though he was dressed decidedly different from the last time he saw him.

Ichigo's hair was now long and went down to the middle of his back. He wore a black tunic with four metal discs attached to the front, chainmail on his arms and legs, a long red cape, and black boots. In his right hand was a large stone hammer that seemed to crackle with energy.

"Is that you Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, take slightly aback by the hammer wielder's appearance.

"In a manner of speaking. I am here for Rukia so you'll have to call off this idiotic execution." Ichigo said as he stood between Rukia and Byakuya.

"Watch your mouth boy. You have no idea who you're talking to." Byakuya said as he drew his sword. Ichigo snorted and replied in what seemed to be another voiced mixed with his own,

"I hath faced down the giants of Jotunheim, the dark elves of Svartalfheim, e'en the dreaded fire giant himself Surtur! I think it is thou who has no idea as to who he speaks!"

"Enough of your gibberish, let's settle this." Byakuya said as he got ready to charge. He stopped though as a lightning bolt cracked down close by. He looked up and saw the once clear sky was now quickly being covered in black clouds that roared with thunder.

"HAVE AT THEE!" The Captain heard as he saw a hammer flying toward his face.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I noticed a lack of Thor/Bleach crossovers and decided to do one. This is a one-shot for now, but if I get enough reviews wanting a continuation I'll give it a go. **


End file.
